Memories
by Lee Suhae
Summary: / Semuanya, rasa sakit ini, kecewa ini, luka ini, dan cinta ini akan selalu teringat dalam memory ini/ Main Cast : Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae , Aoc . Hae!Uke , Eunhae ff . Mind RnR please ? :D
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Memories

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Main Pair : EunHae

Sub Cast :

Sungmin

Leeteuk ( Hae's Eomma )

Kangin ( Hae's Appa )

AOC

Genre : Romance, sad , yaoi

Rated : T

Summary : / Semuanya, rasa sakit ini, kecewa ini, luka ini, dan cinta ini akan selalu teringat dalam memory ini/

…

Mentari pagi telah menyapa . Dari kejauhan terlihat sesosok namja manis tengah berjalan cukup santai dengan sebuah novel digenggaman tangannya . Sepertinya dia adalah murid SMP, terlihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan .

Dia tersenyum sambil memandangi langit cerah dipagi senin ini, "Indahnya ~", ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit lebih cepat agar dirinya tak terlambat untuk datang ke sekolahnya .

Jarak yang ia tempuh tak jauh, hanya melewati beberapa blok dan taman , sampailah disekolahnya .

Dia , dia adalah Lee Donghae . Namja yang mempunyai wajah tampan dan lebih manis daripada namja pada umunya . Dia adalah anak tunggal dari Keluarga Lee . Dia cukup terkenal disekolahnya, mengingat dia adalah salah satu murid yang sangat pintar dan mudah bergaul . Apalagi Appanya adalah salah satu donator tetap disekolahnya itu .

Kini hanya tinggal berapa langkah lagi dirinya sampai dipintu gerbang sekolahnya .Namun saat dirinya berusaha untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, tubuhnya terdorong kedepan dan membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur .

Donghae meringis kesakitan saat ia merasa perih dibagian telapak tangannya . Dia memilih duduk sambil menatap telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah .

Seseorang yang menabraknya terlihat takut saat melihat Donghae . Bukan dengan darah yang terdapat pada telapak tangannya, melainkan mendengar isakan kecil dari bibir Donghae .

"Oh, mian haeyo, mian haeyo ", ucapnya sambil meraih tangan Donghae , namun dengan cepat Donghae menyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya .

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, hingga mata mereka saling bertemu . Butuh dua detik ia menyadari kalau sakit ditelapak tangannya itu menghilang . Saat melihat seorang namja yang mempunyai wajah tampan sangat dekat dengan wajahnya .

"Mana tanganmu, biar aku lihat ", pinta namja itu sambil berusaha mencari tangan Donghae . Namun Donghae dengan cepat menggeleng, "Tidak sakit, tidak sakit ", diapun berdiri dan diikuti oleh namja itu yang mempunyai postur tubuh lebih tinggi dari dirinya .

"Lalu buat apa kau menangis ?", tanya namja tampan itu penasaran , membuat Donghae menghapus air matanya yang berada disudut matanya dan yang bergulir di pipi mulusnya dengan cepat .

"Hanya terkena debu, aku tidak menangis ", jawab Donghae berbohong . Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban konyol dari Donghae .

Tidak mungkinkan kalau mata seseorang terkena debu disaat dirinya memakai kaca mata , apalagi tidak angin yang membuat debu itu beterbangan dan mengenai matanya ?

Cukup lama mereka hening dalam pikiran masing-masing .

Donghae tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya, hingga namja tampan itu terpaku melihatnya .

'_Senyum malaikat . Apa dia seorang malaikat ?'_

Teng – Teng –

Donghae tersadar kalau bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, dan dengan cepat dia berlari menuju sekolahnya . Sebelum pintu pagar ditutup . Bisa bahaya jika dia terlambat datang ke sekolah .

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik ke belakang . Ia tersenyum saat melihat namja tampan itu tersenyum hangat ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya .

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya .

"Sangat tampan "

Namun sedetik kemudian ia berhenti, "Aigo, kenapa aku bisa lupa menanyakan namanya ", iapun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, "Yah , sudah tidak ada" , lirihnya .

…

Donghae masuk ke kelas dengan langkah gontai . Ia mendudukan dirinya dibangku miliknya .Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya .

"Tunggu"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menatap tajam pada tangannya yang telah diperban .

"Kau kenapa Donghae?", tanya Sungmin, teman sebangku Donghae .

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Sungmin, " Novelku tidak ada Hyung", jawabnya dengan mata yang memerah .

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, lalu mengacak rambut brunette Donghae .

"Hanya novel bukan ? Sudahlah, bukankah kau bisa membelinya lagi ?", Donghae mengangguk pasrah mendengarnya .

Ia pun merapatkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela ruang kelasnya . Kebetulan dirinya duduk tepat disamping jendela . Dengan begitu ia bisa melihat aktivitas murid lainnya dibawah sana .

'_Pasti sudah hilang '_

…

Disebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan dipenuhi dengan pernak-pernik kartun ' one piece ' , seorang namja tampan duduk dipinggir ranjangnya .

Ia tersenyum, memamerkan senyum gummy-nya . Ia memandang lembut pada sebuah novel yang saat ini ada didalam genggamannya .

Ia membuka halaman novel tersebut dengan hati-hati . Seakan takut untuk merusak novel tersebut . Ia mengusap beberapa tulisan didepan halaman tersebut .

"Lee Donghae ", ucapanya saat membaca tiap kata yang ada didalam novel tersebut . Ia tertawa kecil, "Jadi namanya Donghae ",ia pun menutup novel tersebut dan menyimpannya dibwah bantalnya .

"Donghae, Donghae, Donghae ", ucapnya berkali-kali .

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang terjuntai ke bawah . Ia memejamkan matanya, "Sangat manis ", ungkapnya sambil mengingat-ingat wajah seseorang yang ia tabrak beberapa jam yang lalu .

…

Jam pelajaranpun telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu . Semua murid berhamburan keluar dengan wajah yang gembira, tak terkecuali Donghae .

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang . Sesekali ia tersenyum saat beberapa teman menyapanya .

…

Kini dirinya sudah berada didepan taman Kota yang lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya . Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar disalah satu bangku .

Ia mengeluarkan novel didalam tasnya . Ia pandangi lekat novel yang berjudul ' Journal ' , sedetik kemudian ia mendesah pelan .

"Ini tidak bagus ", ungkapnya sambil memasukkan kembali novel tersebut ke dalam tasnya .

Donghae memangku tangannya, " Huh, padahal itukan novel favoritku, kenapa bisa hilang ", ujarnya sambil memajukan bibirnya .

Ah~, dia terlihat sangat lucu .

Ia pun menolekan kepalanya kesamping kanan , lalu kesamping kiri . Ia mengigit jari telunjuknya, saat ia merasakan kalau ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya .

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang ", ia pun berdiri lalu dengan cepat berlari . Membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya tertawa kecil .

"Anak yang lucu "

Ia pun memperhatikan gambar Donghae di kameranya . Ia tersenyum manis , menampilkan gusi merah yang memikat siapa saja yang melihatnya . Namun sayang, tidak ada orang lain ditaman itu selain dirinya .

"Benar-benar lucu, aku harus cepat pulang dan menunjukkannya pada Eunhyuk !"

…

"Eomma, mana Eunhyuk ?", tanya namja tampan berpakaian SMP , percis dengan yang dikenakan oleh Donghae . Sepertinya mereka satu sekolah, mengingat nama sekolah yang tertera pada lambang di baju seragam namja itu .

Sang Eomma tersenyum, "Adikmu ada dikamarnya ", jawabnya sambil berjalan menghampiri anaknya itu .

Ia menunduk sedikit, menyamakan tinggi dirinya dengan tinggi anaknya .

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah ?", tanya Ny Jaejong kepada anaknya .

"Awalnya sangat membosankan, lebih seru saat di America Eomma , tapi kau tahu , aku menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya akan membuatku betah disekolah ", jawabnya panjang lebar .

Ny Jaejong menaikan satu alisnya, "Nugu?", tanyanya .

Sang anak tersenyum penuh rahasia, "Akan ku beritahu jika aku sudah menceritakannya kepada Eunhyuk ", iapun segera berlari menaiki anak tangga , untuk menemui Eunhyuk .

…

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya . Ia tersenyum saat teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi .

"Dia benar-benar tampan "

Dia membuka kaca mata hias miliknya dan menaruh ke samping tubuhnya . Ia tertawa kecil , entah apa yang ia tertawakan . Mungkin dia mentertawai dirinya sendiri ?

Dia bangun , lalu mengusap wajah manisnya dengan sedikit kasar . Ia memukul kepalanya pelan berkali-kali, "Donghae pabbo, Donghae pabbo , kenapa kau tak tanya siapa namanya ?", umpatnya kesal kepada dirinya sendiri .

Dia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, "Jika aku berjodoh, aku akan bertemu dengannya ", tak selang lama ia berkata , dia kembali tertawa .

Kau sangat lucu Donghae-ah !

…

"Eunhyuk-ah "

Seseorang yang dipanggil Eunhyuk menoleh . Mendapati seseorang yang mempunyai tinggi sama dengannya dan wajah mirip dengannya .

"Ada apa Hyukjae ?", tanyanya kepada saudara kembarnya .

Hyukjae tersenyum kea rah Eunhyuk , "Tidak, aku hanya ingin bercerita sesuatu kepadamu ", ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Eunhyuk yang duduk dipinggir ranjang .

"Apa ?", tanyanya .

Hyukjae mengeluarkan kamera miliknya dan dia bawa kehadapan Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya , seakan tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh saudara kembarnya itu .

"Aku melihat malaikat manis "

"Huh?"

"Benar , aku melihat malaikat manis saat ingin pulang sekolah . Dan sepertinya ia satu sekolah denganku", Eunhyuk hanya diam mendengarkan cerita dari Hyukjae . Walau sebenarnya dia memang tipe orang yang tak banyak bicara, berbeda dengan Hyukjae .

"Dia sangat manis Eunhyuk-ah "

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil mendengarnya . Entah kenapa saat Hyukjae berkata ' malaikat ' , dia teringat dengan namja manis yang ia temui tadi pagi , yang tidak lain adalah Donghae .

"Kau kenapa Eun, kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu ?", tanya Hyukjae heran saat melihat saudara kembarnya tersenyum tidak biasa .

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan, tanpa menghilangkan senyum gummy dari wajahnya .

"Aku hanya teringat "

"Dengan siapa ? apa itu seseorang yang kau sukai ? Katakan ? ", desak Hyukjae , yang membuat Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya . Dilihat seperti ini, dialah yang berperan sebagai Hyung .

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Ya", jawabnya singkat dan jelas . Hyukjae yang mendengar itupun tersenyum, "Wah~, berarti kita sama-sama jatuh cinta ya ", ucapnya riang sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk .

"Oh iya ", Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya, "Kau mau lihat wajahnya ?", tanya Hyukjae , dan Eunhyuk pun mengangguk .

Hyukjae menyalakan kameranya dan membuka folder foto, "Lihat maniskan ?", Eunhyukpun tersenyum lalu mengambil kamera itu dari tangan Hyukjae .

Eunhyuk memperhatikan dengan jelas sosok namja berpakaian SMP didalam foto tersebut . Terus ia telusuri gambar yang hampir 50 item itu . Hingga perlahan senyumnya itu menghilang, tergantikan tatapan sedih melihatanya .

"Kau kenapa ?", tanya Hyukjae saat ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah dari Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk menggeleng lalu menyarahkan kamera itu kepada Hyukjae .

"Apa kau sedih melihat ini ?", tanya Hyukjae sambil memperhatikan gambar Donghae yang tengah memperhatikan tangannya yang terbalut perban putih .

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya .

Bohong ! Lebih dari itu !

"Aku pun ", ujar Hyukjae .

Hyukjae menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang kini tengah focus dengan sebuah kanvas di tangannya . Hyukjae tersenyum, "Eunhyuk-ah, bagaimana dengan orang yang kau sukai itu ? siapa yang lebih manis ? punyaku atau punyamu ?", tanya Hyukjae yang membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan tatapan datar .

Eunhyuk mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku rasa sama ", jawabnya yang membuat Hyukjae memukul pelan kepala adiknya itu .

"Kau tahu Eunhyuk-ah , aku harus mendapatkannya . Harus !", ujar Hyukjae telak dan membuat hati Eunhyuk terasa sakit untuk mendengarnya .

Hyukjae tersenyum , "Kau pun juga, kau harus bisa mendapatkannya ", Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya .

'_Mana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkannya, jika kau juga menyukainya ?'_

"Ingat ya Eunhyuk-ah , ingat dengan janji kita "

"Aku ingat "

"Bagus "

Hyukjaepun keluar kamar, sebelumnya ia memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan sayang .

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan air matanya saat melihat pintu kamarnya tertutup dengan sangat rapat .

"Bodoh "

"_Ingat ya Eunhyuk-ah , kita tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sama . Tidak boleh . Jadi jika aku mencintainya lebih dahulu , kau harus melepasnya dan begitupun sebaliknya ' _

**...**

Seperti biasa, Donghae berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki . Kali ini ia berangkat ke sekolah cukup pagi, dengan harapan dia akan bertemu dengan sosok pangeran , Donghae menyebutnya seperti itu .

Dia tersenyum kecil saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin pagi .

"Andai bisa terulang kembali ", gumamnya pelan .

Dia melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sungmin sudah menunggunya didepan pintu gerbang .

"Hy Donghae, tumben kau pagi ?", tanya Sungmin yang lebih terdengar seperti sindiran . Donghae tersenyum lima jari, "Tidak apa Hyung", ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan .

"Baiklah , kajja kita masuk ", Donghae tersenyum lembut sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin .

Tak jauh dari mereka, dibalik pagar sekolah . Ada seorang namja, yang tidak lain adalah Hyukjae yang sedang menguping pembicaraan Sungmin dan Donghae .

Ia tersenyum , "Jadi namanya Donghae , nama yang manis, manis seperti orangnya ", ucapnya, lalu ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya .

…

Eunhyuk baru saja sampai dikelasnya , kelas 2b . Dia sengaja tak disekolahkan sama dengan Hyukjae karna memang permintaan dari dirinya .

Ia mendudukan dirinya dipojok kelas, kelas masih terlihat sunyi . Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa temannya yang lain .

Ia merogoh saku celananya saat ia merasakan kalau ponselnya bergetar .

Ia tersenyum pahit saat membaca rentetan pesan yang dikirimkan Hyukjae kepadanya .

**From : My Brother ( Hyukjae )**

**Namanya Donghae , sangat manis bukan ? sepertinya orangnya . Aku harus mendapatkannya . Harus ! **

Setetes air mata terjatuh begitu saja, "Bahkan aku lebih dulu mengetahui namanya ", ucapanya pelan .

Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang begitu beharga bagi darinya . Sesuatu yang ia temukan kemarin pagi . Novel milik Donghae .

Ia tersenyum sambil menuliskan kata-kata dibawah kata-kata milik Donghae .

' **Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan pangeranku ? bahkan aku belum pernah untuk jatuh cinta ? mungkin tidak ya , kisah cinta di novel ini akan tertular padaku ? saling mencintai hingga akhir hayat '**

'**Kau tidak perlu berharap, karna aku akan terus mencintaimu ' - Eunhyuk -**

...

Donghae kini sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolahnya . Dia duduk sendiri, sedangkan Sungmin yang tadi bersamanya kini memilih untuk menemani kekasihnya daripada menemani dirinya .

Donghae menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Menyebalkan", ujarnya sambil memajukan bibirnya lucu .

"Hahahaha"

"Eh ?"

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kanannya, dan mendapati seorang namja tampan yang wajahnya selalu hadir setiap detik dipikirannya .

Bisa Donghae rasakan kalau wajahnya saat ini memerah seperti kepiting rebus . Saat sosok itu duduk dekat disampingnya dan menatap wajahnya dengan intens .

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya malu , membuat sosok itu tersenyum kecil .

'_Sangat menggemaskan '_

Sosok itu mengangkat dagu Donghae untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Hingga kini mata mereka saling bertemu dan saling melempar pandang .

"Apa wajahku jelek sehingga kau tak mau melihatnya ?", Donghae menggeleng lucu, "Lalu ?", tanyanya lagi .

Donghae menghembuskan nafas setelah ia bisa menetralkan degup jantungnya . Donghae menarik nafas dalam , "Aku malu ", jawabnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas .

Sedetik .

Lima detik .

Sepuluh detik .

"Hahahahaah", sosok itu tertawa dengan sangat keras , membuat Donghae kesal melihatnya . Ia pun menyingkirkan tangan sosok itu dari dagunya .

Donghae duduk membelakangi sosok itu , "Ternyata dia tak waras ", ungkapnya kesal .

Saat ia melihat namja itu untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat kalau namja itu adalah namja pendiam yang berkharisma . Tidak seperti ini, ini jauh dari kata ' berkharisma ' namun namja yang sekarang duduk disampingnya ini sangatlah ' sempurna ' walau sangat menjengkelkan .

"Hey, kau marah ?"

"Tidak "

"Lalu ?"

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya, menatap tajam mata namja itu . Donghae memajukan bibirnya, " Kau mentertawakanku ", saat mendengar penuturan Donghae dengan cepat sosok itu menghnetikan tawanya .

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf ", ujarnya tulus , "Selalu minta maaf ", gumam Donghae pelan .

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi ?"

"Tidak ada ", jawab Donghae dengan menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya yang membuat sosok itu membatu .

"Kita belum kenalan bukan ? hmh, perkenalkan namaku Lee Hyukjae ", Donghae tersenyum senang mendengarnya .

'_Lee Hyukjae, ah~ akhirnya aku tahu juga namanya '_

Donghae menyambut uluran tangan Hyukjae , "Lee Donghae ", balas Donghae .

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Aku tahu namamu ", ujar Hyukjae saat tautan tangan itu terlepas .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya lucu, "Namaku ?", tanya Donghae ragu-ragu .

Hyukjae mengangguk , "Tentu saja, saat aku melihat wajahmu, aku merasa ada ketenangan yang merasuki hati dan jiwaku, seperti aku merasa ada ditengah-tengah lautan ".

"Bukankah nama lain dari laut adalah Donghae ", tanya Hyukjae atau mungkin sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Donghae semakin terpukau akan sosok Hyukjae ini .

Bagaimana tidak terpukau . Dia saja tidak tahu apa arti Donghae itu sebenarnya ?

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku baru tahu soal itu", ujar Donghae diselingi dengan tawa childishnya .

Hyukjae yang melihat itupun gemas sendiri. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengacak rambut brunette Donghae .

"Kau sangat lucu, aku menyukaimu "

"Huh ?"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"

…

Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan hati yang sangat kacau . Entah kenapa satu pelajaran yang ia ikuti dikelasnya sama sekali tidak ada yang ia ingat . Mungkin ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan pesan terkahir yang Hyukjae kirimkan kepadanya .

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya, lalu memejamkan matanya .

" Mengapa selalu aku yang mengalah untuknya ? ", ia membuka matanya, lalu menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang didalamnya ada dua anak laki-laki berwajah sama yang tidak lain adalah dirinya bersama Hyukjae .

Ia menjatuhkan air matanya, "Mungkin sudah sewajarnya, berkat dia yang memberikan satu ginjalnya untukku, aku bisa hidup ", ia kembali menutup matanya .

"Terimakasih Hyukjae, terimakasih Hyung ", tak selang lama setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu . Dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibirnya . Namun, siapa sangka , jika setetes air mata terjatuh dari sudut matanya .

**From : My Brother ( Hyukjae )**

**Eunhyuk-ah, kau tahu ? dia menerima cintaku .. aku sangat senang ^^**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Apa ini aneh ? **

**Apa kalian ingin membaca kelanjutan dari cerita ini ?**

**Mind RnR please ? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Memories [Threeshoot]

Author: Lee Suhae

Main Cast

~ Lee Donghae ~ Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk

Main Pair: Eunhae/Hyukhae?

Genre: Romance, sad, yaoi

Rated: T

Summary

Semuanya, rasa sakit ini, kecewa ini, luka ini, dan cinta ini akan selalu teringat dalam memory ini.

**Chapter II**

Masihkah ada harapan untukku?

**-Lsuhae-**

Tak terasa waktu cepat sekali berputar. Memindah detik demi detik yang berlalu menjadi waktu yang lebih lama. Seperti, sang penguasa yang tak sabar untuk menapaki hari selanjutnya.

Disana, jauh disana. Tepat dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang, terlihat dua namja dengan balutan seragam SMA sedang duduk bersantai. Menikmati udara senja yang menyapa mereka, seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan setiap harinya. Saling berbagi cerita yang mereka alami hari ini. Karena memang, mereka tidak sekelas.

Salah satu dari mereka, menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sampingnya. Menatap lembut seorang namja yang mempunyai paras manis. Paras yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya. Paras yang, selalu hadir didalam mimpinya. Paras yang, kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan cinta yang terpancar begitu jelas dari sorot matanya.

Hingga mata mereka saling beradu, dan terbias oleh terpaan cahaya senja. Sungguh indah matanya,

Dia tersenyum lebar, menampilkan – gummy smile – yang bisa membuat namja manis itu betah akan dirinya. Bukan hanya karna senyum itu, melainkan diri orang itu sendiri.

Dia Lee Hyukjae dengan kekasihnya, Lee Donghae.

Hyukjae menarik wajah Donghae, lalu membubuhkan satu kecupan dikening namja manis itu. Cukup lama, membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan yang begitu lembut mengenai kulitnya yang putih mulus.

Ia tersenyum, "Hyukiie, gomawo untuk waktu yang telah kau berikan kepadaku selama ini" bisiknya pelan, namun sangat terdengar jelas oleh Hyukjae. Karena memang, kecupan itu belum berakhir.

Hingga ia merasa cukup. Ia melepas kecupan nan panjang, mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah Donghae yang tak akan pernah terhapus dari ingatannya. Wajah yang, begitu dekat dengannya.

"Hyukiie, gwaenchanayo?" sedikit heran, karena Hyukjae memilih untuk diam dan tidak mengedipkan matanya saat memandang wajahnya.

Butuh lima detik Hyukjae merespon pertanyaan Donghae. Ia tertawa kecil, "Aku selalu baik didekatmu Hae" nyatanya, jawaban yang dilontarkan Hyukjae bisa membuat seorang Lee Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

Alangkah gemasnya Hyukjae saat melihat tingkah Donghae yang begitu lucu dimatanya.

Tak salah jika rasa cintanya semakin bertambah dan menguat pada Donghae, pada Donghaenya. Kekasih yang telah ia kencani hampir 3 bulan lamanya. Walau sebenarnya, ia tak mengira kalau jawaban Donghae kala itu jauh dari perkiraannya.

Ia menarik Donghae kedalam dekapannya, mengusap rambut Donghae dengan sayang. Tak lupa, ia mengecup kening Donghae berkali-kali.

"Hae"

Donghae memilih bergumam menjawab panggilan Hyukjae untuknya, hingga Hyukjae harus mengangkat wajahnya untuk bisa menatap dirinya.

"Hae, berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi ya, karena aku" ia mengelus pipi Donghae, "Sangat mencintaimu, sangat" lanjutnya,

Donghae tersenyum senang mendengarnya, " Aku pun Hyukiie, aku sangat mencintaimu" segera Hyukjae rengkuh dengan erat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

**...**

_Donghae menyambut uluran tangan Hyukjae , "Lee Donghae ", balas Donghae ._

_Hyukjae tersenyum, "Aku tahu namamu ", ujar Hyukjae saat tautan tangan itu terlepas ._

_Donghae memiringkan kepalanya lucu, "Namaku ?", tanya Donghae ragu-ragu ._

_Hyukjae mengangguk , "Tentu saja, saat aku melihat wajahmu, aku merasa ada ketenangan yang merasuki hati dan jiwaku, seperti aku merasa ada ditengah-tengah lautan "._

_"Bukankah nama lain dari laut adalah Donghae ", tanya Hyukjae atau mungkin sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Donghae semakin terpukau akan sosok Hyukjae ini ._

_Bagaimana tidak terpukau . Dia saja tidak tahu apa arti Donghae itu sebenarnya ?_

_Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku baru tahu soal itu", ujar Donghae diselingi dengan tawa childishnya ._

_Hyukjae yang melihat itupun gemas sendiri. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengacak rambut brunette Donghae ._

_"Kau sangat lucu, aku menyukaimu "_

_"Huh ?"_

_"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"_

_Donghae membulatkan matanya, "A-apa katamu? Kau bercanda?" terkejut dan senang atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hyukjae kepadanya. Bukankah dia juga menyukai sosok ini saat mereka pertama kali bertemu digerbang sekolah?_

_Hyukjae tersenyum, menarik tangan Donghae dan ia berlutut. Percis seperti pangeran yang sedang bersimpuh untuk putrinya. Apalagi Donghae masih dalam keadaan duduk._

"_Aku tak tahu rasa sukaku bermula darimana, namun sudah ku yakini kalau aku memang jatuh cinta oleh pesonamu. Sungguh, aku tidak ada niat untuk menyakitimu, karena aku" ia mengecup punggung tangan Donghae, _

"_Benar-benar mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_Donghae tertegun untuk mendengar segelintir kalimat yang tertuang dari bibir tebal Hyukjae. Hingga tanpa sadar ia, menjatuhkan air matanya. Karena tak kuasa menahan emosi dan harunya._

_Ia mengangguk, "Ya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, tapi-" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, menyelami mata coklat milik Hyukjae yang memancarkan sebuah kejujuran dan ketulusan serta, kasih sayang._

"_Jangan pernah menyakitiku, jangan pernah membuat hatiku hancur, karena kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Jadi aku mau, kau juga akan menjadi cinta terakhirku"_

_Hyukjae mengangguk mantap, "Aku sanggupi semua permohonanmu Donghaeku" ujarnya yang membuat wajah Donghae memerah._

_Ini adalah kali pertama, dia digombali oleh seorang namja yang ia sukai._

**...**

Dibalik pintu kamar, seorang tengah duduk bersandar dengan hati rapuh yang memilukan. Dia menutup matanya, mencoba mengulang kembali wajah seseorang yang selalu terbayang setiap detiknya. Wajah yang tak pernah ia temui sejak 'tabrakan' kecil itu terjadi. Sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu,

Tak lupa sedikitpun,

Wajah polosnya, tatapan hangatnya, senyum manisnya, hidung mancungnya juga bibir tipis yang mengeluarkan suara nan merdu. Seperti melodi indah yang menyentuh gendang telinganya kala itu.

Dia membuka matanya, meraih sebuah novel disamping duduknya saat ini. Ia bawa novel tersebut kehadapan matanya. Mengusapnya dengan sangat hati – hati, terkesan lembut dan seakan takut merusak novel yang memiliki judul ' Memories '

Ia tersenyum sedih, "Kalian saling mencintai, disaat aku" ia mendekap erat novel tersebut. Memeluk dengan sangat erat, dan membayangkan kalau pemilik novel itulah yang ia peluk saat ini.

"Tak bisa sedikitpun menghapus wajahnya dari ingatanku" ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan setetes air mata bergulir dipipinya.

Ia terus seperti itu. Memejamkan matanya dalam. Menikmati kesunyiannya, hanya detik jam yang terdengar, selain deru nafas dan detak jantung miliknya.

"Maafkan aku, kembaranku. Karena aku mencintai kekasihmu"

**...**

Donghae menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan tergesa. Mengabaikan teriakan dari Eommanya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhati – hati dan tidak berlari. Karena sebelumnya, ia sudah menjatuhkan salah satu vase bunga kesayangan Eommanya dan hampir menewaskan anjing peliharaannya sendiri. Tanpa sengaja, ia menginjak kepala anjingnya itu saat tertidur diatas lantai, hingga menimbulkan bunya 'grrek', entah itu bunyi dari tulang kepala anjingnya atau mungkin, perasaannya saja.

Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat. Melemparkan sepatu dan tas sekolahnya ke sembarang arah.

Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap ke langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi oleh hiasan bercorak _clownfish _atau ikan badut.

Donghae menangkupkan pipinya, "Aigo, Hyukiie mengajakku untuk makam malam berdua besok " ia menutup wajah manisnya, lalu sedetik berlalu ia menjauhkan tangannya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang begitu ceria.

Ia memilih untuk duduk, menatap lurus ke arah jendela kamarnya. Langit sudah beranjak malam. Dan dia pun tersenyum, "Setidaknya, itu adalah hal yang aku tunggu-tunggu" benar karena Hyukjae tidak pernah mengajak dirinya untuk makan malam berdua, biasanya Hyukjae selalu mengajak pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sahabatnya disekolah.

Dia turun dari ranjangnya. Berjalan menuju cermin besar lemarinya. Memandangi dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Maklum, dia baru saja selesai berkencan dengan Hyukjae. Mengelilingi taman kota dengan sepeda yang sengaja mereka sewa.

Ia tersenyum senang, "Hyukiiee" ia membayangkan wajah Hyukjae yang pertama kali ia temui kala itu.

Pertemuan pertamanya,

Yang membuat ia jatuh cinta –

Tapi, akankah tetap sama kalau dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya?

**...**

Eunhyuk kini sedang duduk ditepi ranjang milik kembarannya. Sempat sesaat dirinya ingin bergumul dengan bantal dan gulingnya, sang Hyung menyuruh dirinya untuk datang ke kamar miliknya. Hingga disinilah ia, dikamar Hyukjae yang penuh akan foto 'dia' yang selalu ia rindukan.

Tanpa sadar ia berjalan, menghampiri salah satu foto 'dia' dari banyaknya foto yang terpajang didinding itu.

Ia tersenyum sedih, "Kau begitu manis, andai aku yang memilikimu" ia mengusap lembut foto 'dia' yang terlihat begitu lucu. Dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan dengan rerengutan kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Eun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Terkejut, Hyukjae segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah 'dia' yang nyatanya adalah kekasih sang kembaran. Dia berbalik cepat, menatap sang kembaran yang begitu tajam menatapnya. Wajahnya yang datar sedikit tak tenang. Ia khawatir, kalau Hyukjae mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Perkataan bodoh yang ia lontarkan karena ketidak warasan otaknya. Hyukjae tak boleh tahu kalau ternyata dirinya juga mencintai 'dia'.

"Hyuk-ah" ia mencoba mengalihkan tatapan maut dari kembarannya. Sial, tidak bisa. Seakan bisa membaca gurat kekhawatiran dari wajahnya, Hyukjae berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" sedikit tinggi nada yang ia lontarkan. Membuat spekulasi kalau, Hyukjae mendengar perkataannya.

Eunhyuk memundurkan langkahnya, kala Hyukjae semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

Bingo!  
Eunhyuk baru saja menusuk hatinya dengan belati. Bungkam, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa mengelak dari sorot tajam sang kembaran.

Ia menghela nafas berat, sekaligus mencoba menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan begitu cepatnya.

Ia menggeleng, "Anio, aku tak menyukainya" akhirnya beberapa kata yang bertentangan dengan hatinya bisa ia keluarkan juga. Setelah ia merasa, kalau jantungnya sudah kembali normal dan rasa kegugupan serta ketakutan sudah bisa ia redam.

Hyukjae diam, namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. Membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau ini serius sekali Eun" ia merangkul pundak Eunhyuk, lalu memukul pelan kepala kembarannya itu.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin menyukai kekasihku" tertohok Eunhyuk mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hyukjae. Ingin mengelak, namun –

Dia begitu mencintai sang Hyung –

Hingga ia mengorbankan hatinya untuk kebahagian kembarannya itu. Walau sungguh, itu sangat membuat hatinya terluka.

Apa masih Hyukjae merangkulnya saat ia tahu, Eunhyuk mencintai kekasihnya?

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Eun, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi karena Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

Hyukjae memutar matanya, "Eun, aku boleh tidak mencium bibirnya?" Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Hyukjae yang tengah memasang wajah menunggu akan jawaban darinya.

Sakit, saat ia mendengar pertanyaan yang terus Hyukjae ulangi beberapa hari ini. Dan dia memilih untuk diam.

Wajar saja, Hyukjae tidak berani mencium bibir Donghae karena menurutnya, mereka masih terlalu muda. Kelas 1 SMA …

"I-itu, coba saja kau lakukan, aku rasa dia juga mengharapkannya" terdengar ragu ia mengucapkannya, bahkan terkesan tak rela.

Senyum manis terkembang dibibir Hyukjae, lalu ia peluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Gomawo atas jawabannya, tanpa adanya dukungan darimu aku tak berani melakukannya"

Tanpa disadari oleh Hyukjae, Eunhyuk tengah menahan air matanya sambil memandangi wajah Donghae didalam sebuah foto. Foto Donghae dengan Hyukjae, yang saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Akan ku lakukan asal kau bahagia Hyuk" bisiknya pelan, _'Walau aku tak bisa, untuk berhenti mencintainya' _lanjutnya dalam hati.

**-LSuhae-**

Sinar mentari pagi menyapa. Masuk melalui celah-celah tirai gorden, sedikit menganggu tidur dari seorang Lee Donghae yang nyatanya, masih ingin bermalas-malasan diatas ranjangnya. Kalau saja ia tidak mendengar dering ponselnya.

Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, ia meraba ke samping tempat tidurnya. Mencari sebuah benda kecil yang masih saja melantunkan sebuah lagu milik Super Junior, _Now._

Ia menguap sebelum berkata, "Yeoboseyo" sapanya dengan suara khas bangun tidur. Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang sana, membuat dia mengeryitkan dahinya dan mengucek pelan matanya dengan gerakan lucu.

Ia menguap kembali, "Yeoboseyo, nuguya?" lagi ia mengulang sapaannya sesaat orang diseberang telepon sana tak menyahut sapaannya.

"_Sayang, ini sudah jam berapa? Kau baru bangun?"_

Ia langsung memilih posisi duduk, terdiam beberapa saat … Kemudian, menjauhkan ponsel itu dan membawanya ke depan matanya.

"**My Hyukiie"**

Nama yang tertera dengan begitu jelas dilayar ponselnya. Butuh lima detik ia kembali kea lam sadarnya. Ia kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya, dan tersenyum begitu indahnya .. Senyum yang lebih indah dari pujangga pagi yang tengah menebar cahayanya.

"Ah, Hyukiie.. hohoho" ia tertawa, lebih tepatnya mentertawakan dirinya yang begitu bodoh tidak mengenali siapa yang tengah menelponnya.

Diseberang sana, Hyukjae tertawa ringan. Andai Donghae – namja manis itu ada didekatnya mungkin, satu kecupan telah ia berikan dikening Donghaenya.

"_Kau baru bangun sayang?" _Tanya sang pujaan hati lembut sekali terdengar. Membuat Donghae begitu nyaman untuk mendengarnya.

Donghae menggeleng, "Anio, aku sudah bangun dari tadi" jawabnya bohong. Bagaimanapun, Hyukjae tidak boleh mengetahui kebiasaan buruknya yang sering bangun siang.

Hyukjae lagi – lagi tertawa, _"Ya, aku tahu.. Kekasihku ini sangat rajin untuk bangun pagi" _satu pernyataan yang ia terima dari Hyukjae tentang kebohongan dirinya, namun cukup mampu membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Dia sangat suka disaat –

Hyukjae memujinya.

"_Baiklah, aku sudah siap, ku tunggu disekolah sayang… atau kau mau ku jemput? Aku menggunakan sepeda?" _tawar Hyukjae yang digelengkan keras oleh Donghae, walau sebenarnya Hyukjae tidak bisa melihat gerakan kepalanya yang terlihat begitu lucu itu.

Ia tertawa ringan, menutupi kegugupan hatinya.

"A-anio Hyukiie, aku sudah dijalan. Kita bertemu saja disekolah ya, aku tunggu. Byee…" segera Donghae mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Hyukjaenya. Mengingat dirinya sudah sangat terlambat. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu membayangkan kencan yang akan terjadi antara dirinya dengan Hyukjae nanti malam. Sehingga ia mulai bisa memejamkan matanya saat jarum pendek jam kamarnya menunjukkan angka 4.

**-LSuhae-**

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap layar ponselnya yang hitam dengan seulas senyum dibibir tebalnya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap seorang namja dewasa yang mempunyai wajah yang cantik rupawan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi duluan ke sekolah" ujarnya sopan kepada dia yang nyatanya adalah Eomma dari Lee Donghae.

Ternyata, Hyukjae sudah berada didepan pintu rumah Donghae untuk mengajak sang cinta pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Sang Eomma mengangguk, "Ya, berhati – hatilah nak, maafkan Donghae kami .. " dia merasa tidak enak hati kepada seorang namja muda berwajah tampan yang sudah menunggu anaknya lebih dari 30 menit.

Hyukjae menggeleng, lantas member sebuah senyum khasnya.

"Tidak apa – apa Eomma, aku mengerti"

Sang Eomma tersenyum dan segera memberi satu kecupan dikening Hyukjae. Baginya, Hyukjae sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dan dia membiarkan Hyukjae untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eomma. Orangtuanya pun sangat dekat dengan keluarga Donghae. Namun –

Kedua orangtua Donghae dan juga Donghae tidak mengetahui kalau Hyukjae mempunyai saudara kembar. Karena memang, ini adalah kemaun dari Eunhyuk sendiri.

Orangtua Hyukjae ataupun Hyukjae tak curiga sedikitpun. Karena menurut mereka, itu hal wajar. Eunhyuk susah untuk membuka dirinya kepada orang lain.

**-LSuhae-**

Eunhyuk mengayuh sepedanya dengan tempo sedang. Maklum, sekolah dengan tempat tinggalnya tidak begitu jauh. Tapi, tiba – tiba ia menghentikan sepedanya saat melihat sepeda sang kembaran terjatuh dipinggir jalan. Matanya menyapu ke sekeliling tempat itu, dan menemukan sang kembaran sedang terduduk, bersandar dibawah pohon.

Segera ia hampiri Hyukjae, karena ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dan dia sangat merasakan hal itu.

Wajar saja, mereka kembar bukan? Hingga mungkin, mereka mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama dalam suatu hal. Dan, termasuk –

Menyukai seseorang.

"Hyuk –ah, kau kenapa?" ia segera mendudukan dirinya, mengangkat wajah Hyukjae agar bisa memandang wajahnya yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

Pucat.

Wajah Hyukjae sangat pucat dan peluh keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari pori – pori kulitnya.

Eunhyuk menyentuh kening Hyukjae, "Kau, sakit?" tanyanya sedikit ragu karena ia merasakan kalau suhu tubuh Hyukjae tak panas sedikitpun, hanya hangat.

Hyukjae menggeleng, "Mollayo, tapi aku merasa baik hanya saja .." ia menyentuh bagian perutnya. Terasa sakit dibagian itu. Dan rasa itu belum hilang dan semakin terasa.

"Disini sakit, seperti ditusuk"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya,menatap Hyukjae dengan rasa iba. Dia tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu. Karena, secara tidak langsung ia juga merasakannya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, dan beristirahat" saran Eunhyuk yang digelengkan oleh Hyukjae.

Ia tersenyum, "Aku kuat Eun, tenanglah.. lagipula rasa sakitnya sudah sedikit berkurang" ujarnya sambil menatap lembut mata Eunhyuk yang begitu sedih melihatnya.

"Sedikit berkurang, tidak hilang bukan? Sebaiknya kau pulang!"

Eunhyuk segera mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana. Yang tidak lain adalah Appanya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang begitu khawatir terhadapnya. Dia memaklumi hal itu. Karena bagaimanapun, kondisinya memang lemah saat ini.

Terkadang ia berpikir, sepertinya Eunhyuklah yang pantas menjadi Hyungnya. Karena..

Eunhyuklah yang selalu melindungi dan menjaganya. Eunhyuk yang selalu ada disaat ia butuhkan. Eunhyuk yang saat ini menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat takut dan panic.

Andai saja ..

Eunhyuk mau bertemu dengan Donghae dan bisa membuka dirinya. Eunhyuk memang orang yang tertutup dan tidak suka berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Diapun heran, kapan Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Bahkan, lamanya mereka bersama .. Hyukjae tak pernah melihat senyum Eunhyuk, kembarannya juga adiknya itu. Walau tak jarang ia sering melihat, sekilas senyum itu.

"Appa akan menjemputmu Hyuk –ah" ujar Eunhyuk datar tanpa menghilangkan tatapan gelisah itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum pada akhirnya, "Baiklah.. Tapi –"

"Bisakah kau menganggantikanku, aku tak ingin melihatnya bersedih jika tahu aku sakit. Bisakah kau membantuku Eun?"

Eunhyuk ingin menolak, namun hatinya tergerak untuk menerima tawaran yang sebenarnya sudah ia nantikan sejak dulu. Ia tak munafik, Ia ingin sekali menemui namja manis pengikat hatinya itu. Ia sangat merindukan wajah polos dan senyum malaikat itu.

"Tapi Hyuk –ah, kita berbeda"

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mengacak lembut rambut Eunhyuk, "Tapi kita sama, walaupun kau bukan aku, tapi.. Kita ini kembar. Aku rasa dia tak begitu menyadarinya Eun" ia memberi pengertian kepada Eunhyuk, berharap kalau Eunhyuk akan menuruti kemauannya.

"Tapi kalau dia menyadarinya?"

Hyukjae diam mendengar pertanyaan yang sengaja diarahkan Eunhyuk kepadanya. Namun, sedetik setelah itu ia tersenyum.

"Tidak akan Eun. Kau hanya menemuinya sebelum kau masuk kelas. Menemaninya makan siang saat istirahat dan saat pulang. Oh iya, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajaknya ke toko buku"

Eunhyuk bisa melihat, pancaran sayang begitu terasa saat Hyukjae menyebutkan kata 'nya' dalam ucapannya. Walau bisa Eunhyuk rasakan, ada nada takut didalam perkataan kembarannya itu.

"Tenanglah.. Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya Hyuk –ah" seakan bisa membaca apa yang kini tengah dipikirkan Hyukjae. Ia hanya takut, kalau nantinya Eunhyuk akan jatuh cinta pada Donghaenya yang teramat ia cintai.

Hyukjae tersenyum sekilas, sebelum berucap "Kau tidak akan pernah menyukainya kan?" satu pertanyaan yang membuat hati Eunhyuk tertembus satu tombak panas.

Sakit .. Sungguh!

Ia mengangguk pelan, "Tidak akan, jadi kau tenanglah .." nafas lega terdengar begitu jelas dari Hyukjae. Setidaknya ia bisa tenang untuk membiarkan kekasihnya bersama sang kembaran.

"Kau memang terbaik Eun!"

Eunhyuk terdiam saat Hyukjae menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat sang kembaran. Ingin menangis rasanya ia saat ini. Tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit tepat dihatinya.

Bisakah Hyukjae merasakannya?

'_Kau yang terbaik Hyuk –ah.. Kau memberikan satu ginjal untukku, sehingga kita sama – sama mempunyai satu ginjal. Namun, kenapa kita juga menyukai namja yang sama?'_

Sedikit mengenang masalalu. Dimana mereka berusia 10 tahun. Saat itu, Hyukjae telah divonis oleh dokter kalau dirinya, ginjalnya, tepatnya kedua ginjalnya tidak berfungsi. Hingga satu inisiatif yang diambil sang Hyung untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Hyukjae mendonorkan satu ginjalnya kepada Eunhyuk..

Seminggu setelah itu, kondisi Eunhyuk semakin membaik. Ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya itu. Ia pun merasakan seperti terlahir kembali. Walau dengan satu ginjal ia mampu untuk menopang dirinya. Namun, tidak untuk Hyukjae. Kesehatannya menurun setelah mendonorkan ginjal kepada adiknya.

Orangtua mereka mengira, kalau Hyukjae memiliki fisik yang sama dengan Eunhyuk. Ternyata –

Tidak.

Semua terjadi, dan semua tak bisa terulang. Kini, hal itu kembali lagi. Hal dimana Hyukjae merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya. Hal yang tidak ia rasakan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin, saat dirinya menginjakkan kakinya diSeoul. Satu kesimpulan yang Eunhyuk dan orangtua mereka duga, Hyukjae menjadi sosok yang kuat karna –

Donghae.

Hingga .. Eunhyuk tak sanggup jika harus merebut Donghae dari kehidupan sang Hyung.

**-LSuhae-**

"Hmh.. Kemana dia?"

Seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci menolehkan wajahnya kea rah samping. Dimana ia melihat ada seorang namja yang tengah memajukan bibirnya lucu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Ia memutar bola matanya, "Kenapa? Apa Hyukiiemu itu tidak menemuimu huh?" namja yang ternyata adalah Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Sungmin.

Ia mengangguk dengan manis, "Yah.. dia tidak menemuiku. Menyebalkan!" sungutnya kesal sambil meremas selembar kertas.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli. Begitu lucu tingkah Donghae dimatanya.

"Mungkin dia terlambat Hae"

Donghae memincingkan matanya, menatap Sungmin yang kini juga menatapnya. Tak takut, malah Sungmin ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah Donghae yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Hae, kau bisa membunuhku" cibirnya yang membuat Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau berlebihan Hyung.. Dan –"

"Dia tidak mungkin terlambat, karena disaat aku baru saja terbangun dia sudah ingin berangkat Hyung" jelas Donghae yang membuat Sungmin berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin, dia sedang terburu – buru Hae, makanya dia tak sempat untuk menemuimu"

Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berucap," Mungkin saja" ia menanggapinya acuh. Walau jauh didalam hatinya ia tak tenang. Ia merasa kalau Hyukiienya sedang –

Tak baik.

"Apa dia sakit ya Hyung?"

Sungmin hendak menulis, kalau saja Donghae tidak menarik wajahnya untuk menatap wajah namja manis yang sudah dianggap sebagai Dongsaengnya sendiri itu.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, saat Donghae menanyai hal yang sama kepadanya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu mengenggam tangan Donghae dan membawanya menjauh dari wajahnya.

Ia menatap mata berair itu, "Jika Hyukjae memang sakit, dia pasti akan menghubungimu bukan?" Donghae mengangguk membenarkan, "Benar juga, tapi .."

"Kenapa sam –"

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya seseorang menyerukan namanya dengan lembut. Nada suara yang sangat ia sukai. Nada suara yang terdengar –

Beda?

Tidak mungkin. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Tidak mungkin bukan kalau namja yang kini berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya sedang memberinya sebuah – gummy smile – bukanlah Hyukiienya.

"Hyukiie.. Masuklah, Kim Seonsaeng sedang tidak ada" pinta Donghae lembut tanpa melupakan senyum khasnya.

Donghae mengangguk, "Ya, masuklah" jawabnya saat Hyukiienya meminta kepastiannya.

"Hyung, bisa kau duduk disana. Yah, disebelah Zhoumi" Sungmin menatapanya kesal, "Kau melupakanku disaat Hyukiiemu datang. Dasar bocah!" guraunya yang membuat Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung" ia berucap kala melihat Sungmin bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang kosong. Seperti yang diperintahkan Donghae sebelumnya. Dan membiarkan Hyukiienya Donghae duduk dibangkunya.

Hyukiienya itu tersenyum lembut dan mengusap punggung tangan Donghae, "Mianhae aku tidak menemuimu karna –"

Donghae menaruh satu telunjuknya tepat didepan bibir Hyukiienya untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Tak perlu kau beri aku sebuah alas an. Aku mempercayaimu Hyukiiee" nyatanya ucapan Donghae bisa membuat Hyukiie tersenyum senang. Tanpa sadar ia menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

Donghae dengan senang hati membalas pelukannya itu. Pelukan hangat yang selalu ia rindukan. Pelukan yang terasa –

Lain?

Tidak. Tidak ada yang lain. Ini memang pelukan Hyukiienya bukan?

"Hyukiie"

"Hmh"

"Anio, hanya saja aku merasa kau sedikit lebih hangat .. heum.. aku menyukainya" Donghae memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma strawberry dari tubuh Hyukjae dan juga, hangat tubuh Hyukjae yang ia rasa lebih hangat daripada biasanya. Seperti yang baru saja ia katakan.

Hyukiienya – yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk tersenyum begitu lebar. Senyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun, kecuali namja manis yang saat ini masih berada dipelukannya. Mereka berduapun seakan tidak memusingkan dimana saat ini mereka berada. Karena, semua yang ada didalam ruang kelas itupun sudah biasa dan seakan tidak perduli akan hal itu.

Eunhyuk mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae. Memberi kecupan pertama pada orang yang sangat dicintainya.

'_Donghae .. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku, begitu mencintaimu.. Maafkan aku"_

**-LSuhae-**

Hyukjae berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Kondisinya pun tak begitu baik. Namun ia mencoba untuk tetap membuka matanya. Memandang sebuah foto yang kini ada ditangannya. Foto milik –

Donghaenya yang begitu amat manis dengan seulas – angelic smile – yang terlukis begitu indah.

Ia mengusap foto itu dengan lembut, "Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika nanti.." ia menjatuhkan air matanya, "Kau akan meninggalkanku" lanjutnya dengan nada lirih.

Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Kau selalu mencintaikukan? Ya, aku tahu kau teramat mencintaiku Hae…"

**-LSuhae-**

Eunhyuk kini sedang berada didepan kelas Donghae. Menunggu Donghae yang tengah menyelesaikan pelajaran terakhirnya. Sepertinya, dikelas Donghae sedang ada ulangan.

Ia merogoh ponselnya, saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Matanya bergerak, membaca setiap kata yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia meremas ponselnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Hyuk –ah"

'_Maafkan aku yang mencintai kekasihmu'_

**From: My Brother**

**Eun, aku percaya padamu. Jangan pernah mengingkari janji kita. Kau ingat? Kita tidak boleh mencintai orang yang sama.. **

**Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyukainya Eun, aku takut .. kalau, kau tidak bisa menolaknya!**

**-tbc-**

Huaahh~ niatnya mau 2shoot dan ending dichap ini. Eh.. tidak jadi karna kepanjangan .. dan ide saya udah mentok (^^ )~~

Untuk semua yang udah ngereview.. gomapda jeongmal gomawo 66^

Dan juga, karakter Hyukjae dan Eunhae tidak seperti dikebanyakan ditv(?).. maksudnya, tidak akan sama dengan yang sebenarnya..

Tinggal dipilih aja sih.. mau Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk :p .. kalau saya?

Saya tetap milih Donghae, lol

Untuk ff yang lain, mohon kesabarannya #giggleeee*

Mau chat ama saya, silahkan kunjungi fb saya www.# # #/notes

**Kihae forever|Kim Haemi|nnaglow|Sujupolepel|Cutefish|Fishy Lover|arumfishy|WONHAESUNG LOVE|xxx|niknukss|SiHaeLuv|auhaehae|QyuDev178|Yulika19343382|fifiDH|Cho Kyura|Shetea'vhateamach|JSHyukhae|**

**Mind RnR plisss :D**


End file.
